Konmei
by Lawyer Pierrot
Summary: Something strange is going on with Takato after Guilmon's dark digivolution. What could this mean for the tamers? My first fic.
1. Chapter 2

Konmei: Chapter 2

Takato awoke to the sound of an air raid, as usual. The sun was shining, the birds were chattering outside, and there was an exuberant air about the day in general. Taking it all in, Takato felt… miserable.

"Oh happy day." He muttered.

________________________________________________________________________

Approximately 15 hours prior:

After the whirlwind of events yesterday, Takato had apologized to his mother for his behavior. After a stern warning from his father to respect his mother, she had forgiven him. Once that was over with he had grabbed some day-old bread and some meat, slathered it in mayonnaise and made a sandwich. Popping open a soda, he tore into the sandwich like only a growing boy could while dialing the number of the therapist with his free hand. After a short pause, a perky female voice answered the phone and Takato couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Hello, this is Dr. Jogen, how may I help you?"

"Melo, dish isht Tkuto Mutsui." Takato attempted to talk between the layers of masticated salami and bread, but finding it difficult he swallowed and tried again.

"Hello, this is Takato Matsuki."

The perky voice hit his eardrums again and he had the sudden urge to gouge them out. "Ooooh, I am _so_ glad you called. How can I help you?"

_Swallow some sulfuric acid_. He thought. But that wouldn't be well received so he opted for a nicer reply. "Do you have an open appointment today?"

He heard a pause and some shuffling of papers on the other end before she got back on the line. She seemed to be calming down which gave him some hope of not committing suicide if he visited her. "As a matter of fact, I do. I'm free at 5:30 today. Can you make it to the corner of Nentou and Tansa streets? That's where my office is located."

"I'll work it out."

"Good, good. I'll see you then, Takato."

"Yeah, sure." Was his ever jolly reply.

He hung up the phone and after a moment of consideration got up to make another sandwich.

________________________________________________________________________

Back to reality:

With a start, he realized that he had spaced out and began throwing on his clothes. He jogged down he stairs before realizing that he had left his shoes in his room and was forced to make the trip back up the stairs, grumbling all the way. When he had made his way back down, his mother was waiting at the base of the stairs.

"Morning Takato."

"Morning mom." He sighed half-heartedly.

She figured it was better than nothing and turned to walk into the kitchen. "Can I fix something for you?"

There was an awkward pause as yesterday's little outburst came to mind. Takato hung his head slightly as his expression darkened.

Sensing his change in emotion, his mother spoke first. "We have bagels, cinnamon rolls just came out of the oven, I could even fry up a breakfast burrito if you'd like."

Coming out of it somewhat, Takato found his voice. "Two bagels with some of that veggie spread."

"Please." He added as an afterthought.

He retrieved his breakfast from his mother and received a kiss on the cheek for his trouble. Walking out the door, he paused. He couldn't help but remember his visit from Guilmon the other day. It had cheered him up, to be sure. But when he calmed the dino down with a promise to visit him soon and sent him on his way, he had come back to reality very quickly. Knowing that Guilmon didn't hate _him_ for what he had done to the poor dino was a start, but it didn't really change anything. He was still in the same position with the same problems. But that was what he was going to be working on, right?

He snapped out of his musings as he seemed to be doing often lately.

_Guess I've just got a lot to think about._

He made his way to school and stepped in the classroom about 2 seconds before the bell rang, as usual. He made his routine pass by Kazu and Kenta to get to his desk.

"Hey Takato." Kenta offered with a nervous smile.

"Hey." He mumbled, if not with a hint of grumpiness.

Henry, Kazu, and Kenta shared a significant look at that. That was definitely a start. Jeri, who had been watching, gave them a sad smile. She hadn't fully recovered herself apparently.

Later that morning as their teacher passed him whilst handing out a worksheet to the class, she gave him a barely perceptible smile and nod. Apparently she had already received word that he had given Mrs. Jogen a call. Or had she smiled at all? Maybe his imagination was playing tricks on him.

Eventually the clock struck 10:15 and it was time for their brief recess. Before he could slip away somewhere for the duration of the break, Jeri had appeared out of absolutely nowhere as she had a tendency to do. Takato braced himself for more inane questioning as she geared up to say something. He figured he'd survive as long as she didn't whip out that…

"Arf, arf, is Takato feeling better?"

Takato groaned. "Why can't someone burn that creepy puppet?"

There was a moment of awkward silence as every eye in the class turned to him. Jeri's mouth hung slightly open and her arm was drooping slowly to her side. Takato stared, perplexed for a moment before the reality of the situation dawned on him.

"I… just said that out loud, didn't I?"

Jeri merely nodded, still apparently struck dumb. She mouthed a few words as she attempted to speak. Finally she was able to get a few words out.

"I… I should go."

Without another word, she turned and fled from the classroom leaving Takato staring dumbly in her wake.

"Dude." Kazu began, "You really don't know what you just said did you?"

Takato felt his temper growing short. "I'm fully aware of what I just said, thanks."

Kazu closed his eyes and shook his head. "That's not what I meant. Her father gave her that puppet."

Takato was suddenly feeling even more guilty. But Kazu wasn't done.

"Her father died two years ago Takato."

…

Great.

Now he'd done it. He did the only thing he could think of at the moment.

"Stupid." He muttered as he banged his head against his desk.

When the recess had come to a close and all the students were back in their desks, Jeri was still missing. Takato was starting to really worry at that point. He threw up a hand.

"Excuse me?"

The teacher looked in his direction. He assumed that counted as acknowledgement.

"Jeri isn't back, can I go look for her?"

"I'm sure she'll be back momentarily. There's no need for someone to go after her." Was her curt reply.

Takato suppressed the urge to let out an exasperated sigh. "I think it's kind of my fault and I'm a little worried, can I please just go?"

She subtly bit her bottom lip as she pondered the situation. Finally she seemed to reach a conclusion. "Go, but quickly. Find her and return as soon as possible, understood?"

He nodded and headed out of the door, noting her use of "as soon as possible" versus "immediately". Looking down the hallway, classroom doors stretched down both sides of the corridor until they hit a turn. In short, there were two ways she could have gone. He decided to head out to the outdoor area first. He was rewarded by the faint sound of somebody sniffling. Following the sound to its source he found Jeri sitting on a bench, eyes puffy and her face tear-streaked. He approached slowly as not to give away his presence immediately. Listening to the sound of her crying, another thought pushed itself to the front of his mind.

_What do I care if she's got issues? What makes her so special?_

Takato paused, appalled that such a thought would come to his mind, but in doing so he shifted his weight and snapped a small twig underfoot. She turned to face him and did her best to stop her sniffling.

"Oh, hi Takato."

He struggled to find the appropriate words. "Jeri, I'm… I'm"

She interrupted him before he had a chance to finish. "It's ok Takato, you don't have to apologize. I'm not mad at you. You're right, actually. I know talking through my puppet is pretty weird." Her face melted to utter dejection as she stared at the ground.

Takato started to interject, but she continued on before he could get a word in edgewise.

" It's just that… Its… Its all I have left to remember my father by. I don't think you know this, but he's dead. He was killed by a drunk driver on his way home from work one night. Well kind of… The witnesses claimed that the drunk driver forced him into another lane. He swerved to prevent himself from hitting an elderly couple in the emergency lane who's car had run out of gas on that freeway. He ended up hitting the railing at nearly full speed, so he flew off the freeway and into the valley under it. The crash probably killed him instantly, but the car exploded not long after the crash so nobody can know for sure. The damage was so bad that they couldn't even retrieve the body."

Jeri was already back in tears by that point, but Takato sensed that she was opening up to him in a way that she had never had the heart to before. She continued on her monologue after a short pause to compose herself.

"Then when I… When I met Leomon it was like father had come back to me, just in a different body. I know it sounds pathetic, but in the short time I knew him I liked to pretend that he really was my dad and he had never died at all. Sometimes I would really forget that he wasn't my father. And then… then he was gone too. And I felt like I had lost dad for a second time. But on top of that I thought I was going to lose you too Takato!"

She chose that moment to throw herself into him and weep on his shoulder. He awkwardly placed his arms around her in what he hoped was a comforting manner. This was beginning to become eerily reminiscent of his experience with Guilmon yesterday. And try as he might he couldn't conjure any feelings other than a vague sense of pity and an overwhelming sense of awkwardness. He knew that in her moment of weakness she had just bared her heart to him. He also knew that the story she just told was extremely emotional, and he felt like he should have had to fight not to break into tears with her. But the negativity that had settled in his heart recently seemed to be rendering him numb to it all.

"It'll be okay, Jeri." He said, patting her on the shoulder blade. "Everything is going to be fine."

She gave no indication that she had heard him and continued to dampen his shoulder. Before he could stop it, another cruel thought had wormed its way into his head.

_Aww jeez, why doesn't somebody put this whiny girl out of her misery?_

Takato gasped. Had he just!? No… Right? He shook his head and composed himself. He had to get her back to class.

"Um Jeri, I'm sorry but we've got to get back to class. I promised I'd bring you right back."

Jeri sniffled for a few moments more, then looked up at him and cleared the tears from her eyes.

"Of course, you're right. Let's go, I'll be fine."

She made one loud sniff and stood up straight, obviously trying to look like she was perfectly fine. She put on her best impression of cheeriness and gave Takato a winning smile.

"What are you waiting for silly?"

He escorted her back to the classroom. On the way he couldn't help but think of the malicious thought he'd had. Had he seriously thought that? That was pretty brutal by anyone's standards. He was becoming more and more certain that he needed some serious help in the mental department.

Walking back into the classroom with Jeri in tow he heard the teacher finish a sentence involving Pythagorean Theorem or something like that. He received a fair share of stares but pointedly ignored them as he made his way to his desk. Settling in, he prepared for another 6 hours of boredom.

After what seemed like an eternity the bell finally rang and he made his way out of the door. He had some free time to kill before the appointment at 5:00. He figured he go see Guilmon like he promised. Something about the dino's presence was immensely comforting for some reason.

He made his way down the busy streets observing the crowds of people around him.

_Kind of like ants._

At last the park came into view and he crossed the street. Making his way into the park, he was suddenly reminded of his "spot" at school. Maybe he'd make a point to visit here more often. He strolled along, admiring the towering trees and the neatly planted rows of shrubs and flowers. As the vegetation around him grew denser he knew he was approaching Guilmon's habitat. He walked up to Guilmon's "house" to find it empty. Where had the dino gone?

_He must have gotten bored of sitting around here all day. I just hope he remembers to keep himself hidden so people don't freak out._

He turned to leave when something caught his attention. In the corner of Guilmon's home was a strange glow. Turning to face it he was momentarily dumbfounded. He was looking through what looked to be a tear in space. A suffusion of amber light played upon his face as he gazed upon… a sunset? Over a black hued ocean?

Takato rubbed his eyes. Was that the Digital World? He tentatively reached out a hand to touch the portal. It passed through with absolutely no resistance, and he instantly felt a cool breeze playing on it. This was most likely where Guilmon had run off to. Mustering his courage he stepped through the portal completely. He certainly was on a beach, and looking back he could see the inside of Guilmon's home as if looking through a window. He took a moment to take in his surroundings. A gentle breeze played through his hair as the sound of the waves droned hypnotically in the background. Although the scent of brine lingered in the air, it was nowhere as strong as he might have expected. There wasn't much in the way of scenery other than the water in front of him. Looking to his right, he was startled to see a rather impressive Digimon staring directly at him.

It was tall, about half-again as tall as an adult. It sported white-gray armor and 4 feathery white wings, 2 on each shoulder and 2 on either side of its hips. Of those, 2 were folded across the front of his shoulders and another 2 were folded across the front of its hips. It wore an oblong purple helmet with two small silver horns. Across its chest in an "x" pattern and fastened at its hips were two bright yellow sashes bearing sacred symbols. It wore another as a collar. He was pleased to see Guilmon was sitting happily by its side.

"I have been awaiting you. I am MagnaAngemon." It addressed him.

Takato looked around again.

"Are you talking to me?"

Its reply was curt. "I don't believe there is anybody else around here."

Takato paused. What exactly was going on here?

"I have some business with you Takato Matsuki."

Takato raised his eyebrow and closed the distance between them so he wouldn't have to shout. "Okay, first of all I'm here for Guilmon. Second of all, how do you know my name?"

The angelic Digimon seemed to size him up. "Guilmon is free to come and go as he wishes. As for knowing your name, there are many Digimon who are very interested in what caused the massive disturbance in the digital world not too long ago."

Takato looked to Guilmon who was seemingly staring in rapture at MagnaAngemon. Feeling Takato's gaze Guilmon looked at Takato for the first time, blinking.

"Heeeey Takatomon, this guy is super cool! He knows all sorts of neat stuff about the digital world!"

MagnaAngemon looked down at Guilmon.

"Peace Guilmon, be silent for a moment. Your tamer and I have many things to discuss. And on that note I'll get right to the point. You are the source of the anomaly we experienced in the digital world. You are in the possession of some very dangerous power and it is very obviously tainted by darkness. To be blunt, you have two options. Either you learn to control it and use it for the side of justice or I must destroy you. You cannot be allowed to continue your existence as you are. I've taken the liberty of assuming you don't want to die so I have an option available for you."

MagnaAngemon held out his hand. In it rested a purple-black sphere no larger than a marble that seemed to be absorbing the light around it.

"What in the world is that?" Takato asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

The large Digimon chuckled. "That is called a Dark Spore. It is a device created to harness dark energies. It will allow you to better control the darkness within you."

Takato still wasn't very sold on the concept. "How does it work?"

"Simply put, it is absorbed into your body. It will then draw in and condense the darkness within you."

Takato stared at it nervously. "Is it safe? It doesn't look very friendly."

MagnaAngemon's posture shifted slightly. Was that annoyance? "Are you saying that you'd rather be terminated!?"

Takato paled. "No, no! I'm just really confused. I don't know what's wrong with me… I've got so many questions. How about answering some of them?"

The angelic Digimon nodded. "I will do my best."

Takato cleared his throat and started on the top of his list. "Ok, first off, where are we? Is this the Digital World?"

"No, this plane is aptly called the Dark Ocean. It exists as an intermediate between the Digital World and your world. It takes much less effort to travel here than directly to your world."

Takato raised an eyebrow. "But you opened a portal to my world anyways so I could get here, so why not just take me right to the digital world?"

MagnaAngemon paused, as if considering what to say. "That is… complicated. I am part of the council of Angelic Digimon that presides in the digital world attempting to keep everything running smoothly. Within that council there are many differing opinions of what should be done with you but the most popular one is one you wont enjoy. To be honest, they are planning to destroy you if you do anything else to worry them Takato. I came here of my own volition to try and help you. The reason I chose to meet with you here was to keep it a secret from the council. I suppose you could say that this is "off the books". I believe that you can not only learn to control that force, but use it to better the Digital World. That is why I have interceded in this matter. So now you understand the situation a little better, I would think."

Takato really didn't know what to think at this point. Was he going to be hunted down? All because of something he never asked for and couldn't control? Another thought crossed his mind.

"How can you be so sure that it was me? How do you know it wasn't Guilmon that the power came from, or the surroundings, or anything else?"

MagnaAngemon stared him straight in the face. If he could see the face under the helmet he imagined that he would be giving him a dry look. "Takato. It came from you. We've done the research. I can feel it just standing next to you. Think back. Has anything strange ever occurred when you've become emotional in the past?"

Nothing came immediately to mind, but after a moment of thought he remembered something he had done his best to forget. And he had… at least until now. It was two years ago. Kazu had just beat him at the Digimon Card Game for the umpteenth time in a row. He was absolutely furious that he couldn't get a single win out of so many matches.

"Better luck next time, chumly." Kazu had said with a slightly mocking smile.

When Kazu digivolved his Cherrymon to Puppetmon in their next match to win the game _again_, Takato'd had it. Next thing he knew, all of the cards they had been playing with were completely shredded. Neither of them had spoken of it since, but Kazu walked on eggshells around him for two weeks afterwards.

Takato sighed in defeat. "Ok, ok. Fine. I give. Just give me a day or so to think about all of this, ok? I mean they aren't going to come kill me tonight, are they?"

The large Digimon retracted his hand. "No, you are safe for the time being. As I said, they are merely watching to see if you continue to be a dangerous anomaly. However I get the feeling that you would want to master this power whether or not your life depended on it. You want to protect your friends and loved ones, don't you? I can offer you that power. All you must do is accept it. Furthermore I must have your answer tomorrow. In order to keep the portals to this world open I must remain here. If I were to leave and come back it would take me five days to prepare the portals and much more energy than just keeping them open. I cannot spend too much time absent from my post as that would be both suspicious and irresponsible."

Takato felt that was a good a time as any to wrap up the conversation so he said his goodbyes and turned to leave. "Come on Guilmon, its time to go."

The dino bounded up to him and gave him a friendly nuzzle. "Yay! Is it time to play now?"

As they exited the portal, it shrunk behind them until it was merely a long vertical line of amber light playing across the air.

Beyond the portal, out of the range of Takato's eyes and ears, the shape of MagnaAngemon began to change. Its armor melted away revealing a dark crimson form with wicked claws. Where a helmet once resided there was now a demonic face with three eyes and a pair of long curved horns. His eight wings merged into two large ones and spread out dramatically with a rush of air as they became batlike and shifted to a deep purple.

Its low rumbling chuckle carried across the barren expanse. "You are a gullible fool, Takato. You will be an excellent servant before I extract every ounce of your wonderful darkness!"

The creature known as Daemon began to laugh madly, its only witness the shifting waters before it.

Author's Note: If you haven't guessed, this story will have little-to-nothing to do with cannon, so be warned. As you can see I've even completely changed Jeri's backstory, which may or may not have any significance in the future.

I'd like to thank Frozen Twins and ARCtheElite for taking the time to review the previous chapter (officially my first reviewers, yay!), those that added this story to their alert lists, and those of you reading now. I'll accept (and love) all constructive criticism (a big part of starting this story was my will to improve my writing skills) and all reviews in general as long as they are presented politely.

Next Chapter: Look forward to a meeting with Rika as well as Takato's return to Dae*ahem* MagnaAngemon. Will he see through the Demon Lord's plot or fall into his hands? One way to find out, eh?


	2. Chapter 3

Konmei: Chapter 3

Rika Nonaka yawned as she examined herself in the mirror. Having just woken up, her hair was hanging over her face in a tangled mess. Acting on auto-pilot, she peeled off her pajamas and retrieved a shirt and some pants and put them on before pulling back her hair and securing it into its usual style. She stretched her arms as she entered the kitchen. Her grandmother was humming a tune while steaming a pot of tea and stuffing some dumplings with red bean paste.

"Morning gram." She offered after another yawn.

"Good morning Rika, you're up early for a Saturday." She said indicating the clock on the wall that read 8:17. "Did you sleep well?" She gave Rika her characteristic gentle smile over her shoulder.

"Yeah, for the most part."

Her grandmother paused in her work, wiped her hands on her apron, and turned to face her fully. "For the most part?"

Rika suddenly found the hardwood floor of the kitchen very interesting. "It's just that, I mean, no… nevermind."

"What dear? You can talk to me, I thought you knew that Rika. I'm not young anymore but I've retained my hearing quite well thank you."

Rika let a sigh escape despite her intentions. Maybe talking to someone other than Renamon would be a positive thing. "It's this boy, Takato."

Her grandmother's face lit up with a grin. "Oh ho ho, our little Rika is growing up, hmm?"

Rika resisted the urge to get overly defensive, knowing that would just make her grandma think she was right. "No, it isn't like that, gram. He's a friend and he's been really down in the dumps lately. Nothing anybody says is getting through to him."

Her grandmother placed a hand to her chin in thought. "Hmm. Do you know why he's so sad?"

Rika looked at the floor again. "Yeah, but I can't tell anyone."

"That's fine dear, it's none of my business or anyone else's for that matter. What have you said to him?" She brought her hand away, leaving a small red smudge on her chin from a stubborn bit of bean paste.

"That's the thing, gram. I haven't approached him yet. I know that when I'm in a bad mood I like my space, so…"

"Ah, but how do you know that's how _he_ feels Rika? Maybe he needs somebody to talk to dear."

Rika snorted. "From what I've heard, that's the last thing he's interested in. He's totally blowing people off, and when he's not he gets pretty nasty. Henry told me that just yesterday he made Jeri, another friend, cry. He's really not himself at the moment."

Her grandmother frowned at that. "Oh dear… well Rika," she began. As she continued to speak, she took on a tone that hinted that she was passing on some sort of sage knowledge on to her. "Sometimes tough times can permanently change who we are or other times just make us forget for a little while. But either way, it often isn't the action that turns out to be significant in the end but rather the person behind it." She accentuated the statement with a shake of her finger.

Rika unconsciously cocked an eyebrow at the cryptic piece of advice. "Uh, yeah… I'll keep that in mind."

"So, Rika, are you going to enjoy some of this tea with me?" Her grandmother offered, resuming her normal gentle tone.

"Is it green or black?"

"Neither dear. It's herbal. Licorice root, mint, rose hips, orange peel, chamomile, and lavender if I recall. It's very good if you'd like to try it."

Rika made a dry face. "Don't we have some coffee around here someplace?"

Her grandmother's laughter carried across the kitchen, making Rika's face take on a hint of annoyance.

"What?" She demanded.

"Oh I know you hate it when I say so, but sometimes you just remind me of your mother so much dear. At least in the mornings." Her grandmother said, her eyes still gleaming.

There was a moment of silence before Rika spoke. "Where is she right now anyway? France or something?"

"Close dear. Spain. I called her not long before you woke up. She said to look forward to a souvenir when she gets back and that she loves you very much."

Rika crossed her arms and huffed. "Probably some ridiculously poofy dress or something. I'll pass thanks."

Her grandmother's face became sad at that statement. "She loves you Rika, she really does. She does her best to show it, but I think it just gets lost in translation dear. We never had much growing up and she always said that her child would have lots of wonderful things. I think she feels that by working herself to death to bring in plenty of money she's giving you the life she never had."

Rika frowned. "But I don't want dresses and jewelry. She knows that."

"What did I just say a minute ago Rika? Are you sure it isn't the gifts that you dislike, but rather you reject them because of the person giving them?"

Rika narrowed her eyes. "I do so hate dresses. They're annoying! They hang around your ankles when you try to walk, you have to spend every moment worrying about not getting them dirty… uggh don't get me started." She rolled her eyes dramatically.

Her grandmother turned back to the counter and resumed her work. "I'm sorry dear. I shouldn't have antagonized you. You know I worry about you and your mother though." She paused to recollect her thoughts. "Anyways, what are you going to do about this Takato boy?"

Rika rested her knuckles on her nose in a thoughtful gesture. "That's the question, isn't it. What should I do? Even if I talk to him is it gonna make any difference? Wouldn't he just bat me off like the rest?"

"I can't make the decision for you, but if my opinion counts for anything I still think you should talk to him. Even if he rejects you now he'll remember that you cared later when he cheers up."

Something about that statement made Rika's gut churn. She had already been feeling guilty, but that had put the icing on the cake. Takato… something about him had gotten through to her cold heart and he had shown her what having friends was like. And now she found herself unwilling to return the favor?

_What kind of person am I? If it was Henry I would have talked to him already, I'm sure of it. Why is Takato so different?_

Rika's stomach began to churn again and she derailed that line of thought before it reached an unsavory destination.

Fine, that settles it. I'll go see the gogglehead today. I at least owe him that much.

Rika glanced at the clock again. 8:30 was a tad early to bug somebody on a Saturday. She'd find something else to do in the meantime. Practice with Renamon was always a good option to burn some free time.

"I'm going out gram. I don't really know when I'll be back."

Her grandmother turned to face her once more. "Be back by 2:00 and I'll have some lunch ready for you ok?"

"Ok gram."

Rika stepped out into the morning sunlight and took a breath of fresh air.

"Renamon." She called without using too much volume.

In a flash a yellow blur had congealed beside her and emerged as her partner.

"Hello Rika. Any plans for today?" Came the greeting in Renamon's usual calm tone.

"I was thinking we could get some practice in and then we'll go see what the gogglehead is up to."

"Hmm. I was wondering how long you would wait."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Was Rika's irritated reply.

"Come now, you're not fooling anybody. You know and I know that you've been putting this off. You call Henry for daily status reports but you haven't yet been to see him yourself? That isn't like you Rika."

Rika frowned. "I've already been over this once this morning."

Renamon smiled slightly. "I don't blame you though Rika. With what you've been hearing the prospects aren't promising."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"And with all his friends mobbing him you don't want to irritate him more."

"Yeah, exactly!"

"Plus you probably don't really know what you would say, right?"

"Uh huh. You obviously know me pretty well by now Renamon."

Renamon had to fight hard not to change her expression or timing with her next statement. "And he's already cute, but add in that adorable way he blushes when you put him on the spot and…"

"Yeah, I know. It's… h-hey! What are you trying to pull!?"

Renamon couldn't hold back her any longer as she became the second person to laugh at Rika's expense that morning.

Rika scowled. "You baited me into that and you know it!"

Renamon just continued to grin. "Maybe Rika. Maybe."

Rika was at a temporary loss for words. "You, you… Ooooh!" She exhaled in frustration as she crossed her arms in a furious pout.

"What were you saying about training?" Renamon asked through her chuckles.

"Yeah, training. How about I scan a Numemon card and see how you like it?"

"That would just let me fire excrement at you."

Rika clawed at her face in utter exasperation. She really couldn't win today, could she? "Fine. We'll just go to our spot like usual and let me blow off some steam. I get the feeling I'm gonna need it."

_Must not put my fist through a wall. Must not scan a dedigivolution card and play hacky sack with her._ Rika repeated her sacred mantra in her head in order to prevent herself from doing anything that could leave her with a criminal record.

"It's perfectly alright you know." Renamon teased.

"…Renamon?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up."

Renamon just smiled pleasantly at her, ticking her off more. "Whatever you say."

Rika literally growled. "What happened to the stoic businesslike Renamon?"

Renamon's mood sobered. "I'm just teasing. Isn't that what friends do?"

Rika's face softened at that and she felt much of her anger dissolve. "Yeah, I guess. It's just kinda strange coming from you."

Renamon laughed gently to herself. "I suppose I'll always be a better fighter than I am a socialite."

There was a silence as they both considered the weight of that statement.

Rika spoke first. "So, I'll meet you there ok?"

"See you." And in moments Renamon had become a yellow blur once more and disappeared.

Rika made her way to the spot in question, what used to be an old abandoned dojo. Renamon had discovered the place on one of her nightly expeditions around the city and after confirming that its structure was stable she began to clean the place up as a project of hers. When she had finished, she surprised Rika by showing her their new training spot. Rika had been impressed to say the least and she had taken every opportunity to improve herself as well as her teamwork with Renamon since then.

As Rika approached the structure in question she saw its familiar features come into view. It was fair sized for a structure of its age, about as large as one of the homes that dotted the landscape around it. It was constructed from wood and fashioned in the style of traditional Japanese architecture. There were few windows and only rust-colored flecks of paint survived to show that it had ever been a new building. Above the door the word "Determination" had been painted and was largely faded.

Stepping inside and pulling the door shut behind her, Rika made her way into the interior of the dojo. Most of the room consisted of a bare wooden floor, but Renamon had laid down some rubbery mats she had foraged from the storage closet. In the back of the room was a area raised like a stage with a couple of wooden steps leading up on either side. Beyond it on the far wall was a very old poster that was mostly illegible due to fading. From what she could read it had once said something about the Eightfold Path, whatever that was.

Renamon was waiting inside for her arrival. "Are you ready to begin?"

Rika was looking forward to some mind-numbing exercise. "Oh yeah, let's go."

Roughly two hours later, they finished. Rika was panting, but it had felt good to do something active instead of sitting cooped up in her house all weekend. "Let's head to gogglehead's place while we cool off." She suggested

Renamon shrugged. "Fine with me."

Rika spent the time in transit thinking about what she was going to say to the depressed tamer. Renamon was somewhere just out of sight as usual.

_So, gogglehead, how's life?…_Uh just no. _Takato, we're all so worried about you…_ Too sappy. _Arrgh, what in the world am I going to say that isn't just going to cause more damage?_

Rika choose that moment to tug on her hair with an aggravated grunt, earning her a couple looks from the people around her.

"What're you looking at!?" She growled. The faces quickly turned back to whatever business they had at hand.

As she approached Takato's home she became more and more nervous.

_What am I going to do? This was a stupid idea. Maybe I should just turn around and go home… Crap, too late._

Indeed it was as she had just run into the gogglehead himself as he was making his way somewhere. Literally. Having been occupied with her thoughts she had completely failed to notice him coming around the corner and they had collided head-on.

"Ow." She muttered as she rubbed her aching nose. Takato was likewise rubbing his forehead.

Great, what a way to start a conversation. Here goes nothing…

"Uhh, Takato," She began. "I uh, want to talk to you."

- - - - - - -

The boy in question had not slept well considering his experience the previous day. After meeting with MagnaAngemon in the Dark Ocean, he had hung out with Guilmon for a while and then made his way home to get a ride to his appointment. Just as he had guessed, it had not been very productive. He couldn't exactly tell her that he had gallivanted off into another dimension where he unleashed some sort of dark power and caused his pet dinosaur to become an evil monster. So he was reduced to speaking in empty generalities about his feelings and just left Dr. Jogen feeling like he was being evasive which was "Perfectly normal after a traumatic event." according to her.

"I hope you can come to trust me enough to open up to me Takato." She had said.

_Maybe if you sniff some white-out before hand._ He had thought.

Case in point, his head was swirling when Rika crashed into him.

"Uhh, Takato, I uh, want to talk to you."

The redhead in question was slightly sweaty as if she had been running. He noticed that she had apparently forgotten to tie up her hair again and it was currently hanging in damp strands around her face. She pushed an offending strand out of the way of her eyes. Halfway through the motion she paused as a strangely angry emotion came briefly over her face and her hand reached back to where her clip should have been. Takato could have sworn he saw her mouth the words "She has it.". But it was over in a flash and Takato was left wondering if he'd seen what he'd thought. However, by that time Takato had already had time to reflect on her appearance.

_She looks kinda… hot and bothered. That's… different._ He forced down a strange tickle in his stomach.

By that point he was giving her a mildly unamused look, and she was uncharacteristically nervous. It was quickly rubbing off and making Takato a bit edgy.

_Spit it out already. Geez._

Rika seemed to steady herself slightly. "What I mean is, I came here to make sure you're okay."

Takato narrowed his eyes at that. His response was laced with subtle venom. "You came all the way down here to ask if I'm "ok"? I'm not injured, and as far as I know I'm not dying so I'd say I'm probably "ok", Rika."

That seemed to re-stoke Rika's fire somewhat. "What's your problem!? Your friends are worried about you and all you do is bat us away with some rude comment?"

Takato's eyes grew narrower still. "You don't have any clue what I'm dealing with, and you don't get the big picture involved here, so don't act like you can tell me how I should be feeling."

Rika snorted. "You're acting like you've got to deal with your issues alone. That's what friends are for gogglehead. We help each other out so we don't have to go through life alone. Or at least that's what you told me. Maybe you should take a page from your own book."

Takato's expression softened as he looked up at the sky. "You don't understand Rika. You guys couldn't help me if you wanted to. This is something that I'm gonna have to figure out on my own." Takato's voice softened as his gaze drifted to the sidewalk below. "And it's not easy, believe me. It's scary. So please don't make this any harder than it has to be, ok?"

Rika paused, the vulnerability he had shown in the statement throwing her off guard. Takato was obviously scared about Guilmon's transformation into that monster. She chose her next words carefully. "It's okay Takato. Even if you have to figure things out on your own, you don't have to shut us out completely. I had a feeling that you'd need some space and I respect that. Just don't forget that we only want to help, ok?"

Takato frowned as he mulled over her words. "Yeah, ok. But I'm kinda on my way somewhere. It's no big hurry, but…"

Rika nodded. "Ok. See you around?"

"We'll see Rika. Hopefully." And with that he left a conflicted-looking Rika staring at him from the street corner.

Soon he had reached his destination, Guilmon's home. He quickly located the portal, which was a this moment only an amber line etched into the air at the moment. He passed his hand through it and it instantly returned to the state he had found it in yesterday. He stepped through to the oddly colored landscape. He arrived in time to hear the end of what he assumed was an answer to one of Guilmon's endless questions.

"And that," MagnaAngemon finished, "is where digi-eggs come from."

Guilmon's eyes were wide with childlike wonder. "Wooooooooooooooooooow."

Noticing Takato's presence, MagnaAngemon turned to face him with Guilmon following suit.

"Greetings Takato." The angelic Digimon offered.

Guilmon ran to tackle him as usual. "Heeeey! Guess what I just learned! Digi-eggs are so cool! Even though you can't eat 'em. Cause then they hatch and then the baby is all "Wow it's bright out here!" and they're cute and, and…"

Takato chuckled and patted the spastic dino's head. "Hello to you too Guilmon."

"Guilmon." MagnaAngemon spoke with Guilmon still jabbering in the background. "Do you remember our deal? I answer your… endless questions, and then when Takato arrives you sit quietly and let us talk?"

"Aww, okay." Guilmon said as he clamped his jaw and sat on his haunches.

MagnaAngemon directed his gaze at Takato. "What have you decided Takato? Do you desire to control the power within you?"

Takato swallowed nervously. "I'm still not a hundred percent sure. Can I see that… thing again? Maybe I could hold it or something?"

MagnaAngemon chuckled. "The Dark Spore? Certainly. I assure you it is quite harmless."

He extended his palm, which again contained the small dark sphere and dropped it into Takato's waiting hands.

Takato studied the curious object for a moment, watching the way it seemed to absorb the amber light around it. A strange tingling was spreading from along his skin from where it was resting. An odd warmth was spreading through his arm and within a couple of seconds it had spread throughout his whole body. It grew almost uncomfortably hot before the tingling spread through his body and ceased leaving a refreshing coolness. It was as if a breeze had picked up on the strange beach, but Takato knew that wasn't the case. He felt his muscles relax as the refreshing cool continued to wash over him and all of his tension began to melt away. His muscles continued to unwind as he slowly fell into a state of ecstasy.

_This is great._ He let out a slow audible release of breath. _I just want to melt right here. It's like getting a massage all over. Why did I ever doubt MagnaAngemon? This thing couldn't possibly be harmful._

"I'll do it." He panted, slightly short of breath.

Something caught his eye at that moment. The sphere in his hand was glowing, no, anti-glowing, much more strongly at that point. Whereas before it had extended only about an inch from the sphere, now it had reached past his wrists.

"Perfect." MagnaAngemon nearly purred. If Takato wasn't a bit zoned out he might have picked up on the predatory tone, but as it was he missed it completely.

The angelic Digimon plucked the sphere from his hand and Takato snapped out of his daze with a physical jerking sensation. Shivers ran up his spine. That had been… different.

"Now traditionally," MagnaAngemon began, "the device is placed in the back of the neck, but location isn't really all that important, so.."

MagnaAngemon's hand shot forward to Takato's chest. Takato's body jerked involuntarily as the Dark Spore entered his body. Another shiver ran up his spine and seemed to condense in his head before a splitting pain erupted in it.

Takato fell to the ground clutching his head. He sputtered fruitlessly as he attempted to speak through the blinding pain.

The pain continued to grow until it reached a screaming white-hot pitch and Takato was sure his head was going to split open. So Takato did the only thing he could under the circumstances. He blacked out.

AN: I'm practicing my cliffhangers, hehe. Thanks to all that have shown an interest in this story, especially to ARCtheElite who has agreed to beta for me. Polite reviews and constructive criticism will always be accepted.

Next Chapter: Takato is going to have to deal with his latest decision so he'll receive a surprise or two about his "power". Will he gain some control over his "power"? Will he be comfortable enough to return to his friends? Will my sense of humor become any more sarcastic? Read to find out!


	3. Chapter 4

Konmei: Chapter 4

He was falling. Though darkness surrounded him, he could easily detect the sensation of sinking deeper into the blackness. As he descended, the shadows around him began to recede somewhat and streaks of color found their way into his field of vision. As he traveled they joined together, and became more distinct, until they formed a coherent picture. It was like watching an old television whose reception wasn't up to par. Grainy and off-hue as they were, visions began to assault him.

Monsters… no Digimon were lined up in rows. There must have been hundreds-thousands and every eye was on him. The scenery was a bland desert landscape, sparsely adorned with a cactus here, a boulder there. Was this the Digital World or the real world? No way to know for sure. But why were they all just staring? It was beginning to weird him out. He suddenly realized that there was somebody speaking. The voice was tinny and distorted, but the words it spoke were audible.

"Finally the day has come. Today is the day we…" Abruptly the scenery changed in a flash of white, as if he really were watching a TV and had changed the channel

Around him was darkness again, but this time it more resembled a starry expanse. Below him was a transparent platform which seemed to be broadcasting a picture of a valley.

Again there was a flash of white.

He was in a meadow filled with wildflowers that extended as far as he could see. He heard laughing. Next to him was…! Rika? No, she was too old to be Rika. She was probably in her late teens, but the resemblance was definitely there. She was wearing a simple dress adorned with ribbons and had an exotic flower secured in her hair. It was hard to make out exact colors through the distortion but she appeared to be dressed mostly in pink. Okay, that _definitely_ wasn't Rika. She was speaking now, and her voice was altered by the same distortion as the previous one had been. Her suddenly serious gaze was directed directly at Takato, and he couldn't help but feel that she was speaking to _him_.

"I'll stand by you, no matter what."

And with that, the scenery shifted once again.

Blood. There was blood everywhere he looked. And the bodies it belonged to, strewn about as if carelessly tossed aside. Men, women, children, the elderly, nobody had been spared whatever fate had befallen them. He heard laughing again, but this time it was slow and chilling. Somebody was enjoying the carnage around him. Takato's head began to spin as his eleven-year-old mind struggled to process what he was seeing.

Before he had the chance, he was suddenly aware of falling again and the colors around him began to fade into blackness once more. Moments later the sensation stopped and he was left standing on… well, nothing. As soon as his feet touched the "floor" a light spread and illuminated the area around him. He was standing on an extremely large disk made of some metallic material. Black and red streaks mingled in a chaotic swirl of energy outside of the disk's circumference, creating a sort of boundary to the area. The most interesting feature however was… him. He was literally staring at a carbon-copy of himself.

His other self had its eyes closed and appeared to be sleeping. He walked over to it and tentatively reached out a hand to touch the figure. Its eyes immediately snapped open and the searing pain returned to Takato's head instantly. The white-hot pain manifested itself as a real burst of brightness and in a couple of seconds they had both receded.

Takato was suddenly aware of the feel of sand beneath him and the sound of waves droning in the background. Realizing that he had fallen forward, he opened his eyes cautiously and was rewarded by the sight of a certain red dinosaur's muzzle directly in his face. Takato let out a sigh of relief. He was back.

"Takatomon, you're awake!"

"Yeah boy." He affirmed.

Realizing that he wasn't going to accomplish much of anything lying on the sand, he gingerly picked himself up and brushed the sand off of his clothes. MagnaAngemon was standing almost directly over him.

Takato scowled. "Why didn't you tell me that was going to happen?"

MagnaAngemon held his hands up in a gesture of peace. "I assure you, that was quite out of the ordinary."

Takato continued to stare, not completely convinced. "Yeah, yeah. So what now?"

MagnaAngemon resumed his usual proud stance. "We'll see if you can muster some control over your "power" now. I recommend we start with some guided meditation."

"Alright, what do I do?"

"First, sit. Then close your eyes."

Takato did as he was told.

"Now, begin to breathe."

Takato peeked through an eye. "I don't know about Digimon like you, but I generally do that anyway… ya know?"

The angelic Digimon paused at that. "… As I was saying, breathe deeply and evenly. I want you to focus on your "power". Envision what you think it looks like."

Takato thought about that for a moment. What _did_ his power look like? Could you technically see it at all? The first thing that came to mind was the chaotic energy he had seen during his mental trip to… wherever that was. It had been a deep black-purple with strands of crimson woven through it. He focused on recreating it in his mind and found it surprisingly easy. The memory of that place was still perfectly vivid. And his other self… that had been creepy. Noticing his concentration starting to slip, he shifted his focus back to the "vision" of his power.

"Ok." Takato confirmed, "I think I've got it."

"Good. Now I want you to draw it out of yourself."

Takato did his best to imagine what was asked of him. He waited about twenty seconds before he spoke.

"Nothing's happening."

"Ahh." The angelic Digimon spoke. "I know the problem. That's what the Dark Spore is for. Imagine the Dark Spore. Call on its power and imagine your own flowing forth from it."

Takato again did as he was told and it wasn't five seconds before transparent waves of black and red began to roll off of him.

"Wooooow, cool!" Guilmon couldn't help but make a comment on what he was seeing.

Takato felt more than saw what was occurring; a very familiar feeling was starting to come over him. Before he could stop it a sudden memory invaded his thoughts.

Takato could only stand and watch in horror as the creature he had created began to battle with Beelzemon. That abomination had been created from his anger, fear, and despair… but something didn't add up. That darkness within him, ever dwelling just beneath the surface, had spilled out in a wellspring of consuming power. It had been such a duality, even an oxymoron, so intoxicating yet so terrifying. And then a cry. Jeri's cry. And everything that had happened suddenly registered in his brain, like a kind of numbness beginning to recede only to give way to a fit of nausea.

It was the same sensation, he was sure of it. He felt invigorated, powerful, like he could take on the world and laugh as it made a pathetic attempt to fight back. In a way he had always known that this power lied dormant within him. The incident with the Digimon cards aside, he had always had his inner demons to battle with. That of course was when his vindictive thoughts came rarely, instead of at every possible opportunity. But when they did…

He distinctly remembered the incident, even after six years. He was six years old at the time and he had foolishly taunted their neighbor's cat with a tug on the tail. The exasperated animal turned and gave him a swipe across the nose for his trouble. Instead of breaking down into tears like any normal child his age, he stormed off in a huff. His parents found him headed back to the neighbor's porch with a sack his family used to hold old bread and some twine. When he was questioned as to what he was planning to do with said items, he calmly explained that he was going to catch the cat in the sack, drown it, and then deliver the sack to their neighbor's mailbox. After the awkward silence passed and they managed to close their jaws, they proceeded to explain to him why his selected course of action was very, very wrong. Afterwards he had been grounded from TV for a month, his mother saying "This junk they broadcast now is obviously setting a negative example for our impressionable little Takato."

When he thought back on it in later years, he was horrified. It was almost as if he was somebody else entirely when he fell into one of those moods. Recently he had been perpetually in that state. But now… now maybe he could be in control. No. He would be in control.

Takato looked at MagnaAngemon with steel in his eyes. "How's this?"

Takato couldn't see the angelic Digimon's smile, but he heard it in its tone. "Excellent. Now try to focus your power towards achieving some goal or end. For now we'll start be trying to focus it away from yourself."

Takato focused for a moment and a shadowy form about as twice as long as his arm and about as wide extended itself from his hand. It was mostly transparent and its shape was vague and shifting, like a shadowy flame. Even where it touched his hand he felt only the merest whisper of a sensation, as if it were more aura than matter. He grasped it experimentally and moved his arm. He was able to hold it and move it, but it didn't really seem capable of doing anything.

"Well this is useless." He muttered.

"It's perfectly fine." MagnaAngemon consoled. "You're getting the grasp of it rather quickly. I have other business to attend to now, so we must part. However, I'll arrange for us to meet again so we can continue your training. I recommend you continue on your own of course, but I'd like to be able to guide your progress. How about we meet again in three days?"

The aura around Takato as well as the shadowy form he had conjured faded as he stopped concentrating on his power. "I guess that's fine. I'll just practice on my own for a while and…" Takato's eyes sharpened suddenly. "Wait. Didn't you say that you were already being risky just staying here to get my answer today? What about the council and your responsibilities?"

MagnaAngemon stiffened for a moment but regained his composure faster than Takato could notice any change in his demeanor. The Digimon was suddenly very glad that he had a helmet to hide his facial expressions. "Well Takato, I've been acting in secret so far but I can't in good conscience keep this a secret from the council now that you have accepted my offer. They'll find out sooner or later and then trace it back to me anyways. Once I explain the situation to them they'll really have no choice but to allow us to continue to meet. You have the potential to become even more dangerous if you gain control over your power and so they'll want you properly monitored. They don't trust humans very much and there really isn't anything I could say to convince them that you would never abuse your powers should you learn to control them. This is an assumption, granted, but we in the council have been around for a very long time. I've known the members for even longer and I can safely judge how they'll react, so there is no reason to worry."

Takato raised an eyebrow. "You're… kinda playing the system, aren't you?"

"I do it", MagnaAngemon raised himself to his full height as he struck a noble pose and seemed to radiate a gentle light, "for the good of the digital world."

Takato sighed at the display of patriotism. "Well, I'll try not to let you down."

The angelic Digimon nodded and made an affirming grunt before fading away in a gentle wash of light.

Takato took a moment to stare off into the perpetual sunset as his hair swayed in the breeze that always seemed to be present in the strange world. He had a lot to think about, and as he stood and gazed at the dark waters rolling onto the amber shore he began to appreciate his new position.

I've got what I need to control my power, whatever the heck it is. Now it's on my head to learn how to control it. Takato cast a wistful look at the sky. Why did my life have to become so complicated? I never asked for this strange power. Is it a gift or a curse? MagnaAngemon seems to think that I can use it for the good of others, but this is the force that turned Guilmon into Megidramon we're talking about.

"Hey Takato, what are you looking at?"

Takato smiled slightly as the red dino called him back from his thoughts. "Oh nothing." He paused as he considered his next move. "Look, Guilmon, there's something that I've gotta go do right now. You make sure to stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Awww." The dinosaur sighed with a restless flick of his tail, "We haven't even gotten to play yet."

"I know, I know. Later, okay? I promise."

"Ooookay." Guilmon sighed glumly.

Takato ruffled the dino's drooping ears playfully before he exited the strange landscape. A new thought had struck him moments earlier.

_Henry._

After all, he was into martial arts. And he was so calm all the time. He had to know something that could help him along in meditating or controlling his power. That was if Henry even felt like talking to him at the moment. He'd at least try.

Takato had only been to Henry's house once or twice and he didn't have the easiest time recalling how to get there. He knew the general area he needed to end up in, but the side streets were unfamiliar. He gave an exasperated look at the street sign above him.

_Aha!_

He'd finally found a familiar street and he soon made his way to Henry's front door. He reached out a hand to knock on the door and paused. Takato sighed and knocked twice.

Okay. Happy face. Happy face.

The door creaked slowly open. Takato inhaled to steady himself.

_Happy face. Hap.._

"Hewo?"

It was not Henry as he had expected, but rather his diminutive sister Suzie. Takato put on a slightly forced smile.

"Hello Suzie, is your brother here?"

Suzie smiled back. "Uh-huh."

A moment of silence passed between them. Takato felt his eyebrow twitch slightly.

"Can I talk to him?"

"Oh, no." Suzie began to swing her arms in a childlike fashion. "Henwy's busy wight now."

Takato grasped the bridge of his nose. "It's kind of important Suzie."

"Kay." She replied, still swinging her arms.

There was another moment of silence between them. Takato's smile wilted as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Oh for the love of… will you just get him?" Takato came across a bit more agitated than he meant to.

Suzie gave her best "pouty face". "Hmph, you'we mean." She turned around and walked beyond his sight into the house. He could still clearly hear her voice. "Henwy, the mean boy's hewe to see you!"

"Suzie, no! I'm… hey! Let go!" That had been Henry.

It was only a few moments before they both appeared in view. Suzie was towing Henry by his hand. Takato held back a chuckle. Henry's hair was still wet and he was wearing nothing but his boxers. Apparently Henry had just gotten out of the shower. Henry gave Takato an awkward look.

"Uh… hi. Come in and close the door, will you? As you can see I just got out of the shower, so give me a minute to get dressed okay?"

And with that Henry marched away with what little dignity he could muster. Takato did as he was asked and was left standing with Suzie in the entryway. She gave him a slightly smug look.

"I towd you he was busy."

Takato sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Brat."

He had muttered that last part under his breath. Suzie put on her pouty face again and crossed her arms.

"I heawd that, meanie."

The rest of the wait passed in silence and Takato took the opportunity to look around Henry's home. To his left was a kitchen and its accompanying dining area. The room was decorated in yellow floral patterns and a couple of decorative painting were hung on its walls. To his right was the hallway that lead to the bedrooms. In front of him was the living room. A brick fireplace adorned the wall and several family pictures were placed on the mantle.

He moved closer to examine a particularly interesting one. There were three guys in the photo. There was a toddler, Henry, and an older man he assumed must be Henry's father. Takato looked a little closer.

Wait. That wasn't Henry. It was close, but definitely not him. Now that he thought about it, the toddler resembled him much more. And judging by the condition of the photo, it was fairly old. Who was the older boy? A cousin perhaps?

"That's me, my brother, and my dad."

Takato jolted. Why did Henry have to sneak up on him like that?

"Your brother?"

Henry blinked. "Oh, I guess I've never mentioned him. I guess I haven't really had a reason to. My big brother is away at college. Now it's just mom, dad, Suzie, and me. Well, more like me, mom, and Suzie."

"Oh." Takato commented lamely.

A moment of silence passed and Takato was suddenly reminded of trying to get past the "gatekeeper" of the Lee home.

Henry spoke first. "Um, is there something I can help you with?"

Takato began to speak but was cut off by Henry.

"Hold that thought. Suzie." Henry called her in a tone that warned her that she was in trouble.

The girl in question, that had been slowly edging away, froze in place. "Yeaw?"

"What have we told you about answering the door?"

Suzie gave a sheepish face. "Uhh, not to?"

Henry nodded. "Uh-huh. When mom gets back from the store, you're going to explain to her what you did or I will, got it? Now go play, Takato and I have to talk." Henry turned to face Takato again. "Oookay." He said as he regathered his thoughts, "What brings you here? Not that we couldn't just hang out." He added the last part quickly, "But something tells me you came for a reason."

Takato nodded. "Yeah, I came to ask for your help. You know plenty about martial arts, right?"

"Yeah, I finished practice not long before you showed up. That's why I had to hop in the shower." Henry's voice trailed off as the awkward moment replayed in his head. "Why do you ask? Are you interested in learning?"

Takato tilted his head slightly. "Well, kind of. I'm kinda… specifically interested in meditation."

Henry nodded approvingly. "That's a good idea. I don't take the time often, but meditation can be a useful tool for focusing the mind. I'd be happy to pass on what my sensei has taught me."

Takato scratched a sudden itch on his forehead.

"That's nice and all too, but I had something else in mind. To focus I mean.." Henry gave him a quizzical look and Takato sighed. "Remember when I told you about the weird power I have? The one that made Guilmon digivolve into Megidramon? Well, it's hard to explain but I think I have what I need to control it now. I just need some help to move things along… if that makes any sense."

Henry raised his eyebrow. "You're not still under the impression that you've got some freaky power, are you?"

Takato's eyes narrowed as his temper began to rise. Henry caught the look and something instinctively told him that something was off. The look in Takato's eyes was angry, yes, but there was some other hard to decipher quality about them that made Henry want to back away. It was hard to describe. Suddenly Takato's eyes were sharp and giving off a subtle aura of danger. The difficulty of nailing down exactly what was off was the part that bugged Henry the most.

"Then you tell me what this is." Takato said as he easily drew out and began to radiate waves of black and red energy. With the merest of thoughts, the shadowy form from earlier had returned and Takato grasped it instinctually. "Or this." Takato began to advance ominously towards Henry as a very creepy smirk found it way onto his face. "Or maybe… you can be part of my next test."

At that point Henry instantly knew that he had made a very large mistake by making that comment. Takato wasn't just off, he was obviously not himself at the moment. Sadly that conclusion did nothing to change the fact that a glowing twelve year old with a very unnerving smile was making his way towards him. Henry noticed with a nervous interest as the flickering shape in Takato's hand seemed to be becoming more jagged, more defined.

"Uh, Takato? Buddy? Take it easy now. I believe you, that's for sure. Just calm down."

Takato was no more than two feet away form Henry now, and the poor blue-haired boy was beginning to break out in a cold sweat. There was something about Takato's aura that was sending him rapidly into a panic. Takato was raising the hand not holding the strange shadowy object, reaching for his throat. Henry flinched and held his arms up in a defensive gesture, years of martial arts training abandoning him.

"Stop it! You'we being scawy! Don't huwt my bwother!"

Suzie's sudden panicked cry caused Takato's hand to freeze on midair. He blinked, slowly, as if waking up from a slumber and the subtle expression in his eyes disappeared along with his eerie smile. The aura around him faded and the shadowy object dissipated along with it. Takato retracted his now trembling hand before he fell to his knees, on the verge of tears.

He looked up at his blue-haired friend. "Henry, I, I…"

Henry, it seemed, was still recovering from a case of shock. He could only stare somewhat blankly at the boy in front of him.

"This is why, Henry." Takato said, his face contorting into despair. "Something snapped inside me that day. I can't control it anymore and I'm just going to end up hurting everybody I care about! It's like having an entirely different person in my head! I need help, but I can't get it from you guys if I'm just going to end up hurting you!" Takato began to break down into sniffles. "I'm so sorry, Henry! Who knows what I could have done if I hadn't stopped? That's exactly it, I have no clue!"

At that point, Takato rose to leave as he began to cry in earnest.

Great, look what I've done. I just single-handedly destroyed our friendship. Was I really going to attack him? Oh god…

Needless to say, the last thing Takato expected was to feel a comforting arm on the back of his shoulder. He turned, momentarily confused and was confronted not with a face of hate, but one of concern. Henry saw the look on Takato's face and gave him a small smile.

"Takato, I'm sorry for not believing you. Will you forgive me?"

Takato stood there stunned. Henry was apologizing?

"D-Don't try t-to make this your f-fault." He choked. "I-I'm the raving psychopath."

Henry tilted his head in mock confusion. "Are you now, cause last time I checked you were my friend. And friends stick together, Takato. We help each other in any way we can. And I'm not about to abandon you when you obviously need your friends the most."

Takato sniffed as he seemed to calm down a little. "But I'm dangerous Henry. Why aren't you scared of me? Why are you so freaking nice? What'd I ever do to deserve a friend like you?"

Henry smiled. "I dunno. I guess I just might be crazier than you are."

That poor choice of words sent Takato into another fit of bawling. Henry paled.

"N-No, I didn't mean that the way it came out. Honest Takato! Awww, come on…"

Henry pinched the bridge of his nose as he noticed his sister standing nearby, shell-shocked from the flood of events.

Could this day get any weirder?

AN: We all know what happens to the poor fool that dares to ask, eh? Sorry this took so long, but I've been on vacation and had projects, etc. Life has a way of distracting you… Finished at about 1:00 AM, feeling woozy XD. I'm feeling torn between not rushing this and racing to the juicier, more action packed bits. I'll try my best to work some decent action into the next chapter, but I can't make any promises as I haven't had any experience with writing it.

I think I've made the main issue with Takato fairly obvious, but don't get too comfortable with assumptions. That's all I'll say on that. Thanks to all those that took the time to read my work as well as those that added this story to their alert list. I'll do my best not to disappoint. You get a double helping of thanks plus a digital cookie of your choice if you care to leave a review. I accept all reviews as long as they are politely presented and I love constructive criticism, so…

Next Chapter: Mysterious forces are becoming active in the life of Takato Matsuki. A Digimon emerges into the real world and Takato gains more insight into the nature of his power. Will he finally be able to use his power to defend others? One way to find out.


	4. Chapter 5

Konmei: Chapter 5

Henry was at a loss for words as Takato composed himself. Takato avoided Henry's gaze as he wiped the snot from his nose and the tears from his eyes, his cheeks burning with embarrassment at falling apart like he had. The red-eyed tamer eventually deemed himself presentable and towards Henry, though he couldn't bring himself to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry I've put you through all of this Henry. It was dumb for me to come here. I was right when I talked to you at school; I'm just a liability at this point."

He turned to make his exit but once again Henry stopped him, this time grabbing his wrist.

"No Takato." Henry stated firmly, "I'm not letting you shut yourself off again. I made that mistake once and I'm not going to do it again. I'm going to be there for you even if it kills me."

Takato gave him an exasperated look as he jerked his wrist away.

"Why can't you get it through your skull that that could be a real possibility?"

Henry returned Takato's look with his own expression of defiance.

"Maybe I understand that better than you realize, or are willing to accept."

Takato held Henry's gaze for what felt like an eternity before he lowered his head and his expression melted into worry.

"But if I really hurt one of you, if I couldn't stop myself before I actually did something I'll regret…" Takato looked up at Henry and the blue-haired boy felt his stomach churn at the look of guilt he saw plastered on his face. "I couldn't live with myself. I'd never forgive myself. _Never_."

"Don't get so worked up about it. We'll figure something out, _together_." Henry said as he did his best to give a reassuring smile.

"You really think so?" Takato asked, his tone unsure.

"Yeah, I…", Henry began before their conversation was cut short by a rap at the door.

"Henry, open up!" Terriermon called. His tone was too panicked to be bearing good news.

Takato and Henry shared a glance as the blue-haired boy crossed the living room to open the door. The small green-and-white rabbit entered the household followed by its pink and brown twin, Lopmon.

Terriermon took a deep breath. "Well, there we were doing our rounds around the city when all of the sudden there was this big boom and…"

"A couple of Digimon have emerged in the city." Lopmon summarized as she butted in politely, albeit forcefully.

Terriermon just gave her a look as if to say 'You just ruined a good story.'

_At least one of them can actually focus when there's a dangerous situation. _Takato thought as he gave an audible sigh.

"Is anybody else on their way?" He asked the calmer of the two rabbits.

Lopmon nodded. "Rika and Renamon are already fighting and Guilmon is there too, though he can't do much without you."

Takato looked over at Henry.

"You should probably get going, eh? It's way safer if I sit this one out, I think." Takato paused as the rest of the information registered in his brain. "…What do you mean Guilmon is already there?"

Terriermon was the one to answer. "He tracked us down. Said something about not getting to play anymore."

Takato rolled his eyes.

"What were you thinking letting him come along? You have to know by now that he's just going to get into mischief you dumb bunny."

Terriermon's cheeks puffed out as Lopmon giggled. "Sheesh Takato, momentai." The offended bunny huffed.

Lopmon cleared her throat. "Pardon me… there's some Digimon on the loose?"

Takato slapped his forehead. "Oh yeah. I don't think that I should do any fighting, Henry."

Henry walked over and poked him in the chest. "Well, I think that's exactly what you need to get out of this funk. You have to get out there and show that you're still a great tamer regardless of whatever freaky stuff you've got going on."

Takato gave a wan smile, and while it was small and somewhat unenthusiastic it was still a smile. "Ok, I'll give it a shot." It was fleeting, however, and it faded as he continued to speak. "But remember what I said about being a liability. If something goes wrong, you're going to have to pick up my slack."

Henry just nodded.

"Suzie", He said as he turned to his sister, "You heard us, we've got to go out. You stay here with Lopmon and keep out of trouble okay?

Suzie scooped Lopmon into her arms and unknowingly began to crush the poor creature. "Awww, whyyyy? Can't Wika take cawe of it for you?"

Henry shook his head.

"We don't know. Even if she could, that wouldn't be an excuse not to help. Mom should be home within ten minutes. Be a good girl, wait for mom, and _don't answer the door_, got it? And for goodness sakes, you're strangling Lopmon."

Susie dropped Lopmon with a panicked squeak before turning from Henry.

"You pwomise you'll come home safe?" She said, looking at him through the corner of her eye.

Henry gave her a smile before pulling her into a quick hug, turning her around to look her in the eye.

"I promise. Be a good girl, okay?"

"Kay." Suzie said, obviously trying to appear braver than she was.

Henry gave her a quick wave over his shoulder before dashing out the door with Terriermon and Takato in tow.

Henry looked up at the rabbit-like creature perched on his head as he dashed out of the house. "So, where are we headed?"

"The east side of town, near Shima Lake."

Both boys nodded and began to quickly jog towards the part of town Terriermon had just described. It would take them at least five minutes to get there on foot, and at the pace they were going they'd probably be tired out by the time they got there.

Henry glanced over at Takato as they ran and caught the grim demeanor he had taken on. He was apparently very worried about trying to battle after his experience with Megidramon. Still, Henry was convinced this was just what the doctor ordered to get Takato to cheer up. He slowed momentarily to call out an apology to someone he had nearly bowled over before picking up his speed once more.

"I'm woried." Takato spoke suddenly, "Lately I've felt like I'm not myself. Kinda like I'm stuck in my own body, watching me say and do stupid things. I know what happened last time I lost control and it seems like I still don't have any way to stop it from happening again. What am I supposed to do if I set Megidramon loose in the middle of the city? That could be worse than whatever's attacking right now."

"It won't happen again; you won't let it." Henry said firmly.

Takato sighed and shook his head.

"I wish I were as confident as you."

"Don't worry about it so much. I doubt you're going to make anything better by stressing over it. Try to relax. Frying your nerves definitely isn't going to help stop a repeat of last time."

Takato was silent for a moment as he contemplated Henry's words before he finally spoke.

"That's easier said than done. What you're saying makes sense, but it's just not that simple."

"Why not?" Henry asked casually.

"I've already gone over this." Takato said, frustrated. "I could be putting other people in danger."

"You could be putting people in danger if you refuse to fight Digimon that want to hurt them." Henry countered, "There's more than one side to this argument, you know."

Takato let out a frustrated grunt that sounded closer to a growl.

"You realize that you just told me I'm darned if I do and darned if I don't, right? There doesn't seem to be a right answer to any of this."

"Takato," Henry said seriously, "There isn't an answer sheet for life. You can only act on what you think is right and hope for the best."

Their conversation lulled as Takato mulled over the significance of Henry's statement.

They knew where the fight was occurring long before they saw the offending Digimon. It was hard to miss the sight of smoke and the sound of destruction occurring. They rounded a corner and found the scene of the showdown.

Cars were busted up, overturned, and tossed aside like toys. Cracks marred the pavement and many of the front windows of the buildings around them had been shattered. Many of the buildings had also taken some form of structural damage: a small convenience store had collapsed completely and was also on fire: apparently a gas line had ruptured. Strangely enough, frozen patches and profusions of icicles littered the area as well. Ahead of them, Rika and Kyubimon were fighting valiantly against two opponents.

The first of them was a large plant-like creature whose legs were a writhing mass of thorny vines. Its face consisted of a large yellow flower that was purple around the edges. Its mouth was set in a jagged grin and looked as if a kindergartener had cut it out with a pair of scissors. Around its face was a mass of foliage darker than the vines that served as its legs and four more vines reached out from beneath it arranged to serve as arms. On the end of each was a pink flower with a dark center, each having a grinning mouth of their own.

"That's a Blossomon." Terriermon provided. "It's an ultimate level Digimon and definitely not a pushover. Those flowers on its arms can bite, and it can chuck them at you. To make things worse, it can spread a cloud of poisonous pollen."

The second of the two combatants resembled a blue ogre with an oversized jaw and mouth. It carried a giant icicle like a club and had smaller icicles protruding from its shoulders.

"The other one's a Hyogamon, a champion level Digimon." Terriermon added. "It uses icy attacks and it's pretty violent, but it isn't that strong for a champion. I'm assuming the only reason Rika and Kyubimon haven't handled it by now is that Blossomon is keeping them busy." The small Digimon looked around. "There was another Digimon here, but I guess Rika took care of it.

Rika finally noticed their arrival and gave them an irritated shout.

"A little help here!"

Blossomon noticed her distraction and decided to send several shuriken-like flowers her way.

"Spiral Flower!"

Kyubimon made a mad dash for Rika and managed to knock her away at the last instant, but one of the flowers clipped her before embedding itself in the pavement along with strands of her fur. Kyubimon inspected the cut it left on her shoulder. It wasn't too deep, so the chances of it affecting her ability to fight were low.

Henry dashed forwards after seeing the display of Blossomon's attack.

"No need to tell me twice!"

Terriermon leaped off of his shoulders and had become Gargomon before he touched down on the ground. The rabbit-like Digimon immediately launched a counterattack towards Blossomon.

"Gargo Laser!"

The yellow ray hit its target dead-on, creating an explosion of light and dust, but when the dust settled it was obvious that the creature hadn't suffered very much harm.

The now-irritated plant Digimon turned to face his new attacker, obviously displeased at being interrupted.

"Spiral Flower!"

Gargomon made an impressive leap afterwards to avoid the wave of shuriken-like flowers that were flung his way. From his position in the sky, Gargomon fired a barrage of explosive yellow spheres at the plant Digimon.

"Gargo Pellets!"

Blossomon was once again obscured in debris, allowing Gargomon to glance over at his teammates as he landed on a nearby rooftop.

Rika had long since gotten back to her feet and Kyubimon was capitalizing on the distraction that Gargomon was providing by attempting to take out Hyogamon as quickly as possible.

The fox Digimon leapt into the air and began to spin as pale blue flames gathered around her body. Moments later she shot towards Hyogamon like a rocket.

"Dragon Wheel!"

Unfortunately Hyogamon was anticipating the assault and was prepared to defend itself.

"Snow Barrier!"

The flaming fox Digimon crashed into the newly formed wall of ice, which shattered, and went on to strike Hyogamon. However, a great deal of her momentum had been lost, and instead of the Digimon exploding into data it simply flew backwards and skidded along the ground. That was all Kyubimon needed however, and she advanced quickly to finish off the blue ogre before it had a chance to get up.

The creature began to glance around quickly, obviously working its mind a thousand miles per hour to find a way to spare its own life. Its eyes rested on Takato, who had not yet gotten over his hesitation enough to find a good opening to join the fray. Kyubimon followed its gaze and her heart skipped a beat as she watched an impossibly sharp icicle form in Hyogamon's hand. Her world seemed to go in slow motion as he announced the attack.

"Ice Shot!"

It apparently hoped that she would change course to save Takato as she had to save Rika, but she knew her only option was to attempt to silence the creature before it was able to complete its attack. She growled, realizing in mid leap that she wouldn't make it in time. She watched the ogre extend its hand as the icicle began to travel towards Takato, who had no more time to dodge than she'd had to make it to the icy Digimon.

Takato barely had the time to think '_Oh crap…' _as the deadly icicle raced towards him.

"Pyro Sphere!"

Kyubimon felt a jolt of relief shoot through her as a large fireball destroyed the projectile in a surprisingly fiery explosion.

Apparently Hyogamon was just as stunned as she was because he made no motion to resist as she savagely clamped her jaws into his throat, dispersing his data.

Takato turned to his partner with one hand clutching his heart in shock.

"Thanks boy, you saved me!"

"You're welcome!" The red dino replied cheerfully, still failing to grasp that certain statements need no reply.

A pained shout sounded from nearby and their heads jerked in the direction it came from. Apparently Blossomon had overpowered Gargomon because Terriermon was being scooped into Henry's arms. After checking to make sure Terriermon was alright, Henry shot the other tamers an apologetic smile.

"Sorry guys, looks like it's up to you."

Takato and Rika both nodded before catching each other's eye.

"Why haven't you digivolved Kyubimon to Taomon already?" Takato questioned.

Rika snorted.

"Kyubimon is tough enough to handle this. Besides, are you the least bit concerned about causing more property damage than strictly necessary?"

Takato shrugged.

"Just a thought. Let's go Guilmon!"

The dino Digimon let out a growl as he became Growlmon and Takato gave a sigh of relief.

_So far so good._

"You know what to do." Takato said as he pointed at Blossomon.

"Take it out." Rika confirmed as she nodded at Kyubimon.

Growlmon and Kyubimon both turned their attention to Blossomon, who coiled its vines in a defensive posture before lashing out with swiftness that didn't seem possible for a Digimon that had remained practically motionless up until that point.

"Spiral Flower!"

Kyubimon gracefully leapt out of the way of the incoming projectiles, while Growlmon relied on counter-fire to defend himself.

"Pyro Blaster!"

The projectiles impacted one another and negated each other much like what had occurred seconds ago. When Takato had to duck to avoid a piece of shrapnel, he noted with vague interest that the flowers Blossomon threw didn't seem very flammable.

As Guilmon waited for the smoke to clear, Kyubimon decided to go on the offensive. She leapt off the side of a building to gain momentum before launching her attack.

"Dragon Wheel!"

Blossomon's reaction was to extend its vines to meet Kyubimon in mid-air. The impact shook the earth under the two, and Kyubimon's spin gradually petered out. Blossomon looked a little singed, but all in all the damage was minimal. When her momentum was completely gone Kyubimon received a powerful swat for her trouble, sending her flying into a nearby overturned car.

Unable to attack Blossomon before due to Kyubimon's presence, Growlmon took that moment as a chance to move in on the plant-like Digimon. He dashed to close the distance between them and made a flying leap at the last moment, intending on blasting the Digimon from above at close range. Growlmon opened his mouth as fiery energy began to coalesce inside.

"Pyro…"

"Spiral Flower!"

Again, Blossomon had struck with deceptive speed, striking Growlmon head-on with the full brunt of its attack. The direct hit sent the dino Digimon crashing into the ground a few feet behind the point he had been struck, flowers lodged in his body. At that point, neither Kyubimon or Growlmon were moving.

Blossomon extended its vines towards Growlmon's prone form as the mouths on the flowers opened.

"Poison Dream!"

Apparently it wasn't taking any chances, and wanted to make sure its opponent was properly defeated. A cloud of shimmering green pollen began to overtake Growlmon and Takato's eyes grew wide.

"No!"

In his panic he felt the Dark Spore pulse as his power rose to the surface, begging to be used. From what he could tell, it was noticeably triggered by any strong emotions that he experienced. Takato's expression hardened as his power started to manifest.

_This time, I'll use it to protect my friend._

The dark aura quickly enveloped him as he made a mad dash for his partner. Due to his panic induced focus Takato had no sense of speed as he raced to his friend, but the other tamers were able to see him streak to Growlmon's position far faster than humanly possible for a boy his size. In a show of strength to match his inhuman speed he lifted Growlmon over a foot off the ground, knees trembling, and tossed him to the side, outside the cloud of shimmering pollen. This of course left him standing almost directly where Growlmon was lying moments before, leaving _him_ directly in the middle of the attack.

Takato's vision began to blur as the colors around him began to shift madly. As the strength left his body he likened what he was seeing to looking at a funhouse mirror that cycled through the rainbow. He felt his aura leave him and was about to collapse when he felt something support his waist and lift him out of the cloud of toxic dust. His relief turned to dread when he realized through his distorted senses that he was wrapped in two of Blossomon's vines. Takato screamed as they began to constrict, squeezing the life out of him.

"Stupid boy." The creature droned, its voice strangely distant and sounding as if it were talking in a tunnel. "What did you think you could do? You surprised me, I'll admit, but in the end you accomplished nothing. Once I crush you, I'll finish what I started."

Blossomon's words awoke Takato's survival instinct through the fog that had clouded his mind.

_I don't wanna die! And I'm not gonna let you hurt my friends!_

"You're gonna crush me and then finish what you started, huh?" The red-eyed tamer spoke, malevolence creeping into his voice, "You think you can hurt my friends and get away with it? I'm gonna make you suffer!"

Takato felt his power return to him and the haze in his mind cleared as the dark aura blazed around him, much stronger than before. It burned around him violently like a purple flame, actually burning Blossomon where it touched.

The plant Digimon was awed by the display of power coming from what it had thought to be a mere human.

"What _are_ you!?"

Takato gave a creepy chuckle.

"Hmhmhmhm, you know, I have no idea. If you figure that out before you get deleted, make sure to let me know."

The aura burned fiercer and fiercer until it Takato could barely be seen within it. Then, suddenly, like a fever breaking the aura disappeared with a flash of dark light, leaving only a strong purple glow that traced the outline of Takato's body. Takato felt the change immediately. Something had happened, and now he was the one in control instead of the other way around. He held out his hand by instinct and the shadowy object began to form within it. Only this time it began to take a solid shape as it condensed and narrowed.

The darkness cleared to reveal a strange looking sword. It was thin, resembling a katana and it had no guard on its jet black handle. It was simply a blade extending from a grip. What made it special was the blade, which from a profile view started thin and narrow and extended upwards at the last portion of the blade to create a fang-like triangular shape along the side of the sword opposite the cutting edge. Strangely, the cutting edge itself was made up of large serrations. He could feel the force of gravity tugging on the tip of the sword, which was natural considering it was oversized in comparison to the rest, yet it still felt oddly weightless in his hand.

Not giving Blossomon time to react, Takato swung the sword downwards and severed the vines holding him. He fell to the ground with a thud as the plant Digimon screamed in rage and agony. Something very unexpected followed, and it was hard to tell who was more startled at what happened next.

The severed vines, now lying on the ground, burst into data as usual, but instead of dissipating into the air it formed into neat rows and flew into Takato's new sword which appeared to quickly absorb it.

Henry and Rika gawked from their positions near their fallen partners as Takato stared dumbly at his newly acquired weapon.

Rika turned towards Henry with her eyes wide.

"Did you see what I saw?"

Henry shook his head in disbelief.

"If you mean that sword absorbing data, then yeah, I saw it."

Takato had meanwhile managed to slip away in the confusion and make his way to the form of Guilmon, who had apparently dedigivolved at some point. Laying his hand on his partner's head, he silently called his power to help his friend. With a spark of dark light, Guilmon's eyes opened as he stood up. By the time he was back on his feet, he was already digivolved into Growlmon and looking ready to go. Takato gave a silent cheer.

_I… I did it! I can use my power to protect my friends! Alright…._

"Time for you to die, Blossomon!" He exclaimed, eyes narrowed and again smiling eerily, as his thoughts drifted into audible speech.

Rika and Henry looked on in something between awe and confusion as Growlmon launched a Pyro Blaster attack at Blossomon. Apparently things were only going to get weirder from that point on.

AN: I'M ALIVE!!! My access to the internet is even more limited now than it was in the past, so color me not pleased. I'm happy to report that I've spent approximately the last month traveling and visiting with family, which has been really nice. I am unfortunately back to reality now, but that also means that I'll be writing again :) I hope that my first attempt at writing action wasn't too bad… Please review. I love all polite reviews, especially constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!

Next Chapter: Blossomon is officially doomed. How will life unfold now that Takato can control his "power"? Surely, he'll find out how multi-dimensional it is as he adapts to having it as a part of his everyday life. Tune in next time!


	5. Status Report I'm alive!

Hooray for public computers; Hello all, LawyerPierrot here. I am very sorry for the insane delay that my stories are experiencing. This is partly due to laziness, partly due to a slew of good games coming out for the PS3 (Borderlands, CoDMW2, etc.), and more recently because of a total meltdown of my personal computer (which is strange considering that it doesn't have an internet connection. I think I need to be more careful about _which_ public computers I stick my USB into…) I had both of my stories about three quarters through their next chapters and it looks doubtful that I'll recover the files…

The reason I am writing today is this: I have not given up on my stories and I have definite plans to continue writing as soon as I have a functional computer at home. So please bear with me as I sort through technical difficulties and I hope I haven't lost the support of any readers because the delays involved. I just wanted people to know that I have _**not**_disappeared and I have _**not**_abandoned my stories. Thanks for your continued support! ~LP


End file.
